Vampire Kiss
by MaidenofAlchemy
Summary: A three-part fanfic based on Rondo of Blood. Centered around Annette.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Castlevania series, which is the sole property of Konami. This story is based off an element of the plot of _Rondo of Blood_, which came out before _Symphony of the Night_. There will influence from the remake, Dracula X Chronicles. Remember that this is fan fiction, not canon fiction.

…

Part 1

…

The parlor was filled with many interesting things. Books, scrolls, and tomes lined the ceiling-to-floor shelves. Weapons lay on tables besides potions and holy relics. Much of these items were older than the Belmont Manor itself.

Annette Renard sighed heavily as she looked around. The history in this room filled her with a sense of foreboding awe. She glanced at the portraits of past Belmonts. Most of them were the patriarchs of the family she would soon be a part of.

"ANNETTE!"

She jumped, turning to see her little sister standing behind her. Annette replied in a hushed voice. "Maria, it's rude to shout."

Maria crossed her arms and pouted. "It's not my fault that you were not paying attention."

Annette sighed. Her sister often forgot her manners, not that their parents enforced them on the spirited girl like they did to Annette. Before Annette could scold her sister, she noticed her fiancé leaning against the doorway. She blush a bit, embarrassed by Maria.

"It is okay, Annette." Richter assured her as he moved closer.

Annette smiled but realized the time. The sun was nearly setting outside. "Maria and I should get going. Are you hunting tonight?"

Richter nodded, always somewhat grim when his duty was mentioned. Annette gave him a soft smile. She went over to him, placing a hand on his arm. The young woman would have kissed him but Maria was here. The girl had a habit of acting grossed out when she saw Annette kissing Richter. A childish manner but it was one Annette wasn't willing to let ruin the few moments of affection they tried to show each other when they could.

Maria looked around the parlor, paying more attention to the weapons. Annette sighed while her sister gawked at a finely crafted sword. Maria was too young to understand the value of the rest of the items in the room.

Richter took this moment to kiss Annette's cheek. She smiled, quickly returning it with a kiss of her own, before turning her attention back to her sister.

"Come on, Maria." Annette called out. "Richter, be careful tonight."

Richter gave her a knowing smile. "I'll be fine. I always am."

Annette nodded. She turned and hurried after her sister who was already out the front door. Maria glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even say a word." Annette warned her.

"You never say that to Iris or Tera." Maria pouted.

"They are my friends and my age, Maria." Annette felt a slight headache starting. "Besides, you dislike seeing me kiss Richter."

"You two are not married yet." Maria pointed out, as if that made all the difference.

Annette resisted on rolling her eyes and only continued to walk. Her sister huffed at her before skipping a bit to catch up.

The early autumn sun had just set when they reached the town. Most people were already within their homes for the night. A few, like Annette and Maria, were hurrying to beat the coming night. Everyone sensed the evil which lurked in these lands but tonight the feeling seemed stronger.

Annette even shivered as if someone had brushed a cold hand down her spine. She bit her lip at the thought. '_Richter's here. He won't let anything happen._'

Suddenly, a scream shattered through her thoughts. Annette and Maria looked over their shoulders as something large flew up above a nearby house. The hideous monster opened its fang-filled mouth and spewed out flames upon the building.

More screams echoed as the home went up in flames, drawing men from other buildings to try and help. However, those men were of little help as more monsters appeared. The foul creatures did not hesitate to attack the people who foolishly came outside like lambs to slaughter.

Annette grabbed Maria's arm and began to run. She led her through the streets, joining others who decided it was wiser to flee the area as more buildings went up in flames. The monster had taken pursuit of them as well. The sisters were forced to go along with the mob of people as they were all herded away from each possible escape route.

Maria struggled to keep up. Men and women kept running into her, nearly making her trip at times while she followed after her sister. Suddenly, she felt Annette's hand slip from hers as they were pushed apart by the crowd.

"ANNETTE!" Maria screamed, struggling to look for her sister as she was forced to further away. She managed to get to an alley which was thankfully empty and looked at the people running past. She couldn't see her sister among them.

A soft scrapping echoed behind her. Maria spun on her heel and nearly screamed at the creature that appeared just behind her. Before she could react, it attacked and knocked her against the closest wall. Maria was knocked unconscious before collapsing upon the ground.

…

Annette ran through deserted streets as buildings burned around her. Her lungs labored for breath as she forced herself to keep going. Somehow she had gotten separated from Maria and then other people when a barraged of monsters appeared in her path, forcing her to escape through an alleyway.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of glass shattering and looked up. A skeleton wearing armor and holding dual swords leapt from a second-story window and landed in front of her, blocking her path. She absently recognized it as a skeleton blaze, having read some of the monster tomes kept by the Belmonts.

She stopped, gasping as the skeleton lifted its swords in a battle pose. Annette took a step backwards when she sensed something worse coming from behind. Gasping again, she spun around. The maiden watched in horror as a dark figure rose from purple mist. This new threat appeared to be a man, though she couldn't be sure since the hood of his robes hid most of his face in shadow.

"How lovely…" The man spoke with a cruel tone. "A fitting girl for Count Dracula. Now, come to me."

Fear made her insides tighten at the mention of Dracula. Annette took a step back from the man. She glared defiantly at him. "No! I'll never submit to your master. I'd sooner die here!"

"Ha! So much the better." The man retorted in a mocking sneer. "Besides, once you marry my lord, '_death_' will lose all meaning for you."

Annette breathed in sharply. "….Richter…."

Then a human-like shadow appeared in the air behind the man. Annette felt her blood go cold. Even her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Hold a moment, Shaft!" A deep voice commanded the man.

The man turned and faced the shadow. "Of course, Master. What brings you here?"

'_Master? W-wait, that's Dracula?_' Annette paled as she felt the shadow look upon her. This was archenemy of the Belmont, hovering before her.

"That young lady has a certain '_connection_' with my old foes…the Belmonts. Bring her alive. I have a most amusing idea." Dracula ordered Shaft.

"By your command." Shaft gave a small bow before facing Annette. "The Master bids you sleep, girl."

Shaft raised his hand. Before Annette could react, there was a harsh white glow. She was unconscious before she fell to the ground.

Dracula smirked as he watched. "We must prepare a proper welcome, Belmont…"

…

Author's Note

Hello to my readers. Also, I want to thank JK-Chan, Mistress Minty, and alchemical for reviewing on parts 1 and 2 when I had the story posted before. Reviews, especially ones that help correct a few grammar mistakes and that gives me a few tips on what to watch out for during my writing, really helps. I hope that you all enjoy this finished fanfic.

Annette doesn't get her fair share of spotlight time in fan fiction. So this three-part is mainly for her to be the central characters; instead of Dracula or Richter.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Castlevania series, which is the sole property of Konami. This story is based off an element of the plot of Rondo of Blood, which came out before Symphony of the Night. There will influence from the remake, Dracula X Chronicles. Remember that this is fan fiction, not canon fiction.…

Part 2

…

Annette did not know how long it had been since she was captured by the Count's henchman. When she awoke, she had tried to guess time by keeping an eye on the candles that dimly lit the room she was held in. But the candles failed to burn out and time seemed endless in this castle. A downhearted sigh escaped her lips as she clasped her hands together and began to pray once again.

"It is useless to pray, girl." A velvety, deep voice spoke from the doorway. "God does not listen."

Annette bowed her head. She refused to look at the man…no, the _demon_, who was the reason she was here. She began to whisper her prayer out loud in attempt to irritate him into leaving.

Dracula chuckled; he was amused by her little display. He walked forward until he stood beside the young woman, his nocturnal eyes gleamed red as he studied her. The maiden had great beauty.

Slowly, he raised a hand and gently caressed the side of her face. The Dark Lord enjoyed how she flinched under his touch. "One as lovely as you should not be wasted to time and death."

Annette jerked from him, taking several steps backwards. She pulled out a dagger she had found in the room, holding it against the flesh of her neck. "I would rather die!"

Dracula smirked, revealing his fangs. The sound of her heart beating fast was like a soft melody. Now that he thought about it, it has been far too long since he had a maiden to warm his bed. The vampire held his hand out. "_Come to me,_"

Annette had met his eyes in anger and defiance when she backed away from him. But it was too late to look away before his mind took control of hers, willing her to him. She mentally scolded herself for looking into the eyes of a vampire. Well aware of what was happening, Annette could only watch in horror as her body walked to the Dark Lord.

Dracula traced her jaw line and lifted her chin. He lowered his head, capturing her lips with his. Annette tried to struggle, but her body disobeyed her and returned his kiss. Unwilling, she moaned into the kiss as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. _No, no, no_… Her mind kept chanting.

Suddenly, Dracula pulled away while his arms remained encircled around her waist. "Ah, Belmont has arrived. It is a shame we cannot….continue,"

Annette found that she had control of her body again. She jerked out of his embrace, looking up at him in horror as she backed away. But she felt a sliver of hope. So Richter had come for her and the others, if they were still alive.

Dracula bowed a bit. "We shall meet again soon, my dear. I hope you are in a better mood when that time comes."

And then, he left her. Annette closed her eyes and dropped onto the floor. She held her hands over her pounding heart, praying again.

…

Author's Note

I would like to point out that this fanfic specifically does not include Elisabetha or Lisa. That is what my disclaimers are alluding to. It makes writing the story a bit easier and, hopefully, eliminates any confusion from readers.


End file.
